


Fight Night

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Days Gone By [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenaline runs high after days spent fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompts "Bleach: Soi Fon/Yoruichi - fight night" from a drabblethon at femslash100 and Jul 12, 2008 "The perfect knockout" from 31_days @ LJ.

When the last sunrays retreat, outlines blur. Colors slowly dissolve in a pool of sprawling darkness. White is no longer crisp, brown no longer mocking. They've melted, become a swirl of pink and gold and purple and chocolate, heated, scalding and hissing. A mix of lethal grace and swelling appetite and hard muscles rippling beneath throbbing skin. They feed and thrash in tangled sheets that were not soaking wet from blood and sweat alone, defenseless but attacking, giving as well as receiving.

Adrenaline runs high after days spent fighting. Their bodies can't rest, even under the blanket of the night.


End file.
